


The air as heavy as tears

by ThatwasJustaDream



Series: Thank you fics for the "Share your best of 2013" post on LJ's 1_million_words comm [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good news or bad, there's a place Danny often takes Grace to deliver it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The air as heavy as tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/gifts).



> Written as a thank you for her comment on the "Share Your Best of 2013" post on LJ's 1_million_words comm.

"What do you want to talk about?" Grace took Danny's hand once they left the ticket kiosk, drifting to the right toward the flamingoes and the cockatoos.

Birds, reptiles, mammals last- they always take the same route.

"What, uh... Why would you think ..." He hears how thin his objection sounds.

She was getting good at this detective stuff.

"You need to know why you haven't seen much of Steve lately..."

It was humid this time-- the whole day leaden, air thick with the smell of plants, mulch, the animals themselves. Geez, this was....

"You know ...not all splits are between, uh, parents. Sometimes, um... _professionally_... things..."

Fall apart. Go to shit. Words that can't get forgotten are said.

She listens patiently, doesn't say much. He wonders how much she buys and how much she's questioning.

"You okay, monkey?"

"I guess I don't ...believe it. That it won't get better. You two always...."

Danny's mind flashes back -- Steve asking him not to leave it this way. Asking, then ordering and then pulling him back in the door, them grappling. A shove, a swing....silence.

"Baby it wasn't... This wasn't like that."

Not fixable, he explains. I broke us, he doesn't say.

"What will you do for a job?"

"I'm back with the HPD..."

He goes over the role of a SWAT team member- great job, even better pay, less hours. Steve is still her uncle Steve. Will be calling to take her surfing, will go to her recitals and her middle school graduation like he said he...

Steve specifically wanted her to know all that.

It sinks in on her by the elephant enclosure. Danny finds them a bench off the path, secluded, and dries her eyes.

Later when he remembers, the smells are still there- dung and dirt and thick, rich tropical air; as heavy on his heart as his daughter's tears.  


End file.
